


Orders

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin at first refuses to take orders from John, until he realizes how ... interesting it makes their sex life. Utterly shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

“I outrank you!” John said as they entered the apartment.

“And I told you, I don’t care if you get crowned Chief of D’s, I’m not taking orders from you,” Fin replied, giving John a look. “ _Especially_ not at home.”

“Oh really?” John asked in a sultry tone, arching an eyebrow at Fin. 

Fin swallowed hard but nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Take your clothes off, slowly, like a show,” John ordered, settling into his armchair. “Tease me with that body.”

Fin resisted for a moment, but the authority in John’s voice went _straight_ to his dick. Maybe he did like it when John got bossy. He slid his coat off slowly, letting gravity do most of the work and left it in a puddle on the floor. John gave the discarded coat a quick, disapproving glance, but returned his attention to Fin. Fin grasped his shirt and pulled it up slowly, inch by maddening inch. John watched heatedly, and Fin maintained eye contact as long as he could, until the shirt was blocking his view. He pulled it off with a final flourish and stood in front of John in his pants.

“Keep going,” John ordered.

Fin rested his hands on his belt, undoing them slowly and pulling the belt out with a soft whoosh. He enjoyed how John’s breath caught at that, and he lowered his zipper slowly. He shoved his pants down and gravity took over, getting him fully naked faster than he had intended.

John stood up. “I believe I said _slowly_ , Detective. If you can’t follow my orders, I am going to have to punish you.”

Fin shivered at that. “What do you have in mind, John?”

John stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “Insubordination, Detective? That’s extra.”

“Sorry, Sergeant,” Fin mumbled. He was surprised how much this was turning him on – he was not usually submissive at all, but right now, having John in total control like this was _hot_ and he wanted to see what else John came up with.

“Turn around,” John said firmly. Fin gave him a puzzled look but complied, and John grabbed his hands, cuffing them behind his back. “No touching.” He paused and whispered in Fin’s ear, out of his role for a moment, “You know the safeword, my love.”

Fin shivered with excitement. They had played with cuffs before – John enjoyed being cuffed to the bed – but Fin had never been the one cuffed. It was surprisingly fun and he could see why John liked this so much.

John turned Fin around and demanded, “On your knees.”

Fin got on his knees with some difficulty, trying not to lose his balance and go crashing face-first into the floor. John undid his pants and pulled his dick out. “You’re going to blow me,” John stated. “And I want your best effort, Detective.”

Fin suppressed a moan. He thought of the picture the two of them must make – John still fully dressed in his suit and tie, with just his dick hanging out, Fin completely naked, his hands cuffed behind his back, on his knees, about to blow John. It was turning him on like mad, especially the orders and the submissive roleplay.

He leaned forward carefully, testing his balance, and pressed a kiss to the tip of John’s cock, darting his tongue out at the end to lick just the very tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, then gave John’s cock a long lick, base to tip. He looked up at John to see how his attentions were being received, but for once John’s face was an unreadable mask. Fin was impressed; John was usually so responsive to every touch of his.

Fin sucked lightly on the tip, then started licking again, long licks covering the length and width of John’s cock. John was shaking and moaning softly, and Fin smiled to himself. He loved hearing John come apart when they had sex. He sucked again, taking more and more of John’s cock in, still running his tongue along the underside of John’s cock, and John gasped, “You call that your best effort?”

Fin let go of John’s dick and said, “Clearly not, if you’re still coherent, Sergeant.”

“Oh, you’re going to be cheeky now, is that it?” John answered. He ran his finger down Fin’s jawline and tilted his chin so that Fin was looking into his eyes. “I think, _Detective_ , that you need to be fucked. Maybe that will help your attitude problem.”

Fin was careful not to react to that. “If you think so, Sergeant Munch,” he answered as evenly as he could.

John hauled Fin to his knees and bent him over the arm of the couch. He looked at Fin consideringly, and Fin wondered what was going through John’s mind, since John was making no movements to go get the lube.

“Sergeant?” he asked after a moment.

“I’m thinking, for your insubordination, you deserve a spanking,” John said. “But I leave that up to you, Detective,” he added, giving Fin an out. Fin could say now that no, he wasn’t into this, he didn’t want to be spanked, without breaking the roleplay.

But he was _curious_. John _loved_ being spanked – it was some of the best sex they _had_ – and quite frankly, the idea of being spanked by John right now, in this position, bent over the couch, cuffed, fully naked while John was still completely dressed was sending him barreling towards orgasm.

“Whatever you think is best, Sergeant,” Fin answered submissively. He could always safeword his way out if he didn’t like it.

John gave him one last look and a fleeting half smile, then raised his hand and spanked Fin, not too hard. Fin bucked _hard_ into the sofa. Holy _shit_. He wasn’t sure he was up for doing this weekly, like John liked to be, but right now, _fuck yes more_. John paused for a moment, waiting to see if Fin was going to use the safeword, but Fin wriggled impatiently and John spanked him again.

Fin bit back a howl and it came out as a strangled moan. 

“I’m not doing this for your enjoyment, Detective,” John said.

“Yes, Sergeant,” Fin gasped. “But I’ll take another if you think I deserve it.”

“Good boy,” John praised, spanking him again several times in quick succession. Fin’s body convulsed with pleasure, he could feel his toes curling, and his hands were clutching in a useless effort to hang onto _something_ but there was nothing to hang onto, not with his hands behind his back like this.

John stopped and walked into their bedroom. Fin waited patiently, not saying anything. He wasn’t supposed to rush John, not in this role.

John came back with the lube and spanked Fin, one more time. Fin, who hadn’t been expecting that at all, howled in pleasure, as loud as John could be. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” John purred. “Rank has its benefits, after all, don’t you agree?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Fin gasped as John slid a finger in, stretching him. “But it certainly is an unusual method of discipline you have, Sergeant.”

“Backtalk, Detective? Tsk, tsk.” John spanked Fin again, to Fin’s delight. “I may just fuck you, get my own orgasm, and leave you here needy and wanting, your hands cuffed so you can’t do anything.”

“I’ll behave,” Fin said immediately.

“I thought so.”

John finished stretching Fin, slicked himself up, and slid in in one smooth movement. Fin fought not to buck back into him, trying to remain submissive, trying not to speed along the action, but it was hard. It felt _so good_ to have John in him and he wanted John to fuck him properly.

John started fucking him hard, fast, looking after his own pleasure, and it turned Fin on like crazy to be used like that. Usually they were completely about the other, looking after each other, but sometimes roleplay like this meant they didn’t and it was hot and Fin was hard and ready for his orgasm. He said nothing, not in this role, just waited for John to decide that he could have an orgasm.

John came first, clutching Fin to him, screaming Fin’s name. He pulled out and looked at Fin speculatively. “I suppose, Detective, you’ve earned one, too,” he said, and uncuffed Fin’s wrists. Fin rubbed his wrists and looked at John.

“You may touch yourself,” John said magnanimously. Fin didn’t wait to be told twice; his hand was on his cock immediately, stroking roughly as John watched intently. He was close, so close, and perversely, in this role, he felt like he needed permission for an orgasm, that’s what was holding him back, but how to communicate it?

But John seemed to know. “Come,” he ordered. “Come now.”

Fin did, moaning and gasping with his orgasm, shaking with pleasure. He fell backwards onto the couch, and John was there immediately, cuddling him, nuzzling his neck. Fin turned his head, seeking a kiss, reassurance of love, and John kissed him lovingly.

“Mmm, that was hot,” Fin mumbled sleepily against John’s lips. “Sergeant.”

“I’m never gonna be able to hear my title again without thinking of this,” John protested.

“Oh, I look forward to _that_ ,” Fin said with a wicked gleam in his eye.


End file.
